fatal_framefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Koe
thumb|right|335 pxKoe (声) es el tema principal de Fatal Frame III: The Tormented. La cantante es Tsukiko Amano y fue lanzado por primera vez en el single del mismo nombre, Koe, ''el 27 de julio de 2005, antes de ser incluidos en los álbumes posteriores de Amano. La canción se puede escuchar durante el video final en el 'Abismo del Horizonte' y en los créditos de Fatal Frame III, así como en la preview del juego. Letra |-|En español= ''Si viviera en en las profundidades del océano Me convertiría en pez, sólo para estar contigo... Decendería a las simas más profundas Merodeando en la oscuridad, como una sombra Sólo para estar contigo Nuestros recuerdos siguen fluyendo intensamente Me estaba ahogando en mi propia pena... te has ido, lo sé... lo sé El sol se alza, purificando mi mundo Una tibia ráfaga se lleva el tatuaje que estaba grabado en mi mente Si pudiese trasmitirte estas palabras Sacrificaría mi voz con gusto... Una intensa cicatriz, y esta desesperación Tu calor sepulta mi tristeza Ansiaba tanto esto, ansiaba tanto esto Incluso si solo es una ilusión El calor tenue me lleva Quiero dormirme en tus brazos compasivos El sol se alza, purificando mi mundo Quiero dormirme en tus brazos compasivos El calor tenue me lleva Una tibia ráfaga se lleva el tatuaje que estaba grabado en mi mente (Los recuerdos se disipan con el tiempo) (Soy como un pendiente sin su alfiler) (Olvido todo, todo se vuelve borroso) (Tu voz se desvanece) Si se rompe, perderé el control Soy como un pendiente sin su alfiler Olvido todo, nada queda Tu voz se desvanece |-|En inglés= "If you were living In the depths of the ocean, I would become a fish Just to be with you. I would descend the deepest of pits, Wander the darkness forever as a shadow Just to be with you. Our memories still drift vividly I had been drowning in my own sorrow. You’re gone I know I know The sun rises, rises, purifies my world A tepid wind carries off the tattoo carved into my mind. If it would bring these Words to you Then I would gladly Sacrifice my voice A vivid scar and this despair Your warmth that overwhelms all my sadness I yearned for it Yearned for it Even if it is just an illusion. The fading, fading warmth takes me away I want to fall asleep in your forgiving embrace The sun rises, rises, purifies my world I want to fall asleep in your forgiving embrace The fading, fading warmth takes me away A tepid wind carries off the tattoo carved into my mind Memories are wearing thin with time. I’m like an earring without its needle. I forget, it all fades, Your voice vanishes amidst the noise of a crowd. It falls apart, I lose my grip, I’m like an earring without its needle. I forget, without a trace, Your voice becomes static." |-|En romaji= Tatoeba umi no soko de anata ga ikiteru no nara Watashi wa nihon no ashi wo kitte sakana ni narou Adeyaka ni tadayou watashi no kagerou Kanawanai hibi ni oborete ita dake Anata wa inai Wakkateiru... Wakkateiru... Noboru noboru taiyou ga Watashi no basho wo jouka suru Aoku kizamu kokuin wo Nurui nurui kaze ga saratte yuku Tatoeba kono kotoba ga anata ni todoku no naraba Watashi no seitai wo toriagete satetemo ii Azayaka na kizu wo nakushita ima wo nanimokamo ubau anata no ondo wo Motomete ita... Motomete ita... Maboroshi demo Kieru kieru nukumori ga Watashi no basho o tsurete yuku Batsu wo nuguu sono ude ni Dakare nagara nemuri ni tsukitai Noboru noboru taiyou ga Watashi no basho wo jouka suru Batsu o nuguu sono ude ni Dakare nagara nemuritai Kieru kieru nukumori ga Watashi no basho o tsurete yuku Aoku kizamu kokuin wo Nurui nurui kaze ga saratte yuku Mushibande yuku kioku no hahen Watashi o fusagu PIASU ga tarinai Wasurete shimau boyakete shimau Anata no koe ga zattou ni kieru Mushibande yuku nukeochite yuku Watashi o fusagu PIASU ga tarinai Atokata mo naku wasurete shimau Anata no koe ga zattou ni naru. Categoría:SoundTracks